1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device and a control method thereof which perform an original reading process in a push scan mode that outputs image data read from an original document to an output destination terminal on a network, and more particularly to an image reading device and a control method thereof which cancel an original reading operation if image data cannot be output to an output destination terminal.
2. Related Art
Generally, offices (companies, government and other public offices), schools and the like are provided with a network system in order to use a scanner (image reading device) commonly by a plurality of users.
The scanner which operates in connection with the network is called a network scanner and reads image data from an original document under control of a plurality of computers which are similarly connected to the network.
In a case where this type of network scanner is used to read an original document, its operation mode includes a pull scan mode and a push scan mode. In the pull scan mode, the scanner is controlled to read the original document by operating from the computer as described above, and in the push scan mode, the operation panel on the scanner is operated to read the original document by the scanner.
In other words, the scanner in the pull scan mode is operated under control of the computer, and the scanner in the push scan mode is operated under control of the scanner body.
To read the original document in the latter push scan mode, it is necessary to previously register an output destination (e.g., a computer or the like on the network) where the read image data is output, and the scanner outputs the image data at the registered output destination.
For example, where the output destination is a computer, the read image data is output to and also stored in a storage device on the computer, but where the output destination is a printer, printing is made by the printer according to the read image data. If the scanner has a storage device such as a hard disk therein, the output destination may be the storage device provided therein, but it is general that the network scanner has a computer, a printer or the like on the network as the output destination.
Conventionally, the scanner processes in order of accumulation of all the read image data, authentication of them, and transfer of data. It has an advantage that the reading can be completed without depending on the state of the destination computer, but if the authentication fails because of an invalid login name/password, down of the computer or the like, such an abnormality is notified after the original reading process has been completed.
Therefore, the user tends to misunderstand that the job has been done properly even if a failure has occurred. Especially, in a case where a scanner having an auto document feeder (ADF) is used to scan continuously irrespective of the situation of a transfer destination, the auto document feeder operates, and the user sees the actual reading operation. Thus, it results in further misleading the user.